A Deal with the Devil
by HeroUp88
Summary: It's his fault that those closest to him are hurt. And in order to amend, he has to cross boundaries he thought he could never cross. However, when his debt is finally repaid, will Batman be able to rise from the depths he's placed himself in?
1. Chapter 1: The Show Must Go On

**I don't own Batman or any related characters.**

 **A/N: Let it be known, I am not quitting on my first story. I just thought I start this one, until I found motivation to write the next installment of that one. Not that many people actually care, but for the few who do. I guess this can be considered a teaser, I don't know. Call it what you want. But you all know the drill.**

 **READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

 _First the syringe, then the shot of pain flew through his body. Then the sound of rapid fire buzzed in his head. Following were the horrid flashes of images from his worst nightmares. His parents lying on the ground, himself in an Arkham cell, the lifeless body of his sidekick. He shut his eyes to the world in an attempt to forces the graphic images from his head, but to no avail._

"Bruce?"

He flinched as a soft handed rested on his shoulder. As he looked up he found the hand belonged to his long-time friend, Lucius Fox. He wiped his face unconsciously, finding he had broken into an unexpected cold sweat.

He had blanked out in the middle of meeting. A client, John Vanderbuilt, was throwing a pitch for a new product for Wayne Enterprises, a neuro-transmitter of sort. However, the flashbacks had caused him to drift into a daydream like state, paying no attention to the speaker. The attention had now turned completely to him. He had gone paler than normal.

"Bruce? Are you alright?" Lucius asked again.

With a deep breath, Bruce collected himself.

"My apologies Mr. Vanderbuilt. Please continue."

The skinny young man at the other end of the room continued his demonstration, and after twenty or so minutes he concluded, ending the meeting. Bruce waited for all the other directors to leave before he stepped up from the table. He went to grab the door knob.

 _The pearls littered the red puddles steadily growing on the ground._

Bruce quickly retracted his hand, and took another deep breath. The flashes had been growing more frequent. At first he thought it was just restricted to sleep. But the visuals had been plaguing his every waking moment. Distracted by his own thoughts, Bruce hadn't even realized that Lucius had opened the door for him.

"Last stop, everybody out," he joked.

"Sorry Lucius. I didn't see you there."

"Figures."

They headed out the room and to the head's office in silence.

Waiting until the door shut, Lucius asked the question Bruce knew he was brewing since the meeting had ended. "So Bruce what's really wrong?"

Bruce knew it was a matter of time before the question came. He continued to his desk, where he sat down, exhausted. Lucius stood before him patiently waiting for an answer.

"It was your second job wasn't it?"

Bruce simply smirked. Lucius was one of the few people who knew of his alias. Often times he was glad someone else was able to cover for him when he needed it the most.

"Scarecrow," was his only reply.

"Say no more. Take it easy though. You do still have that party tonight. But if you don't feel up to it, I could always host it or you could postpone."

"I'm fine. The party will go on as planned."

He knew Lucius was just trying to help him, but he wasn't helpless. Somehow he would find the strength he needed to finish yet another late night.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I won't make it tonight though. My son's birthday. Told the wife I wouldn't miss it this year."

With that he walked out the door. Bruce collapsed on his desk. He tried to focus, but it was useless. It had been a rough night. Scarecrow had been out of Arkham for months. He was working on a way to bind all his enemies and render them useless. This scheme involved a serum that forced the injectee to be paralyzed with fear by simple triggers. While he had been able to easily defeat Scarecrow, he had been caught off guard by one of his lackies. His physical prowess and brain had slowed the process of the serum, but had not taken the effects completely away. He was now seized with panic attacks from time to time as displayed in the meeting. However, he had a duty as Bruce Wayne, and Batman's work couldn't interfere, not this time.

That night he was hosting the annual Wayne Dinner for all the employees and sponsors of Wayne Enterprises. It was a tradition his parents had started, and he was determined to keep it going no matter how he was feeling. He would figure something out by the time the party started. But the show had to go on.

 _His arm filled with fire as he fired the gun that sent his sidekick flying across the room, barely clinging onto life._

He grabbed his head as it filled with pain.

 _Alfred jumped in front of him as he cowered away from the gunman who had murdered his parents, Alfred falling to the ground a small hole in his forehead filled with hot lead._

His legs gave way underneath him as he held on to the desk for dear life. His breath struggling to get out of control, he forced himself back into the chair. He knew he had to quickly figure something out before tonight, or something bad was definitely going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Much to Drink

**I don't own Batman or any related characters.**

 **A/N: So here's the next installment of this story. I will switch back and forth between my stories. A chapter in this one and a chapter in the other until I finiah the other one. So enjoy this installment.**

 **Read. .**

 **PAGE BREAK**

It was eight o'clock, and the party was in full swing. Wayne Manor shined brighter than the Bat Signal, illuminating the crime ridden streets of Gotham.

Despite the disapproval he had gotten from those closest to him, especially Alfred, Bruce Wayne graced everyone with his presence. This dinner meant more than words could explain. It was a way he could honor his parents, something he felt he wasn't adequately doing, unworthy of doing so, even. This dinner helped him to feel as if they were still apart of him. And even though Alfred nearly had him locked up, he was determined the show would go on.

All the important people from his company had shown up; the board of directors, sponsors, and plenty of others. On top of that, he was greeted every time he turned around by a different employee. He had invited everyone at the company, and from the turnout, it seemed as if almost everyone in Gotham was there.

He made his way to the far corner of the room to admirethe beauty of the scene, awestruck by all who had arrived.

 _Joker stood above the sea of bodies laughing maniacally, his latest victims heads in his hand. As he turned them around, Bruce's eyes widened in horror. It was his parents' forever terrified expression staring back at him._

A hand patted him on the shoulder violently shaking himout of his horrific daymare. Bruce turned to see the welcoming smile of Commissioner Gordon. He quickly gained his composure as he stuck his hand out to the head of police.

"Evening Commissioner," his warm tone masking the fear still troubling his psyche.

"Evening Mr. Wayne. Didn't mean to startle you like that."

"It's alright, Commissioner. Just a little too focused. Must be my mother's perfectionism making itself evident." He gave his best million dollar playboy smile knowing it would get the Commissioner off his back, buthe knew he had to find a way to stop these hallucinations or he would get nothing accomplished asBruce Wayne or Batman.

"Well, if your mother's perfectionism has anything to do with those hors d'oeuvres, I'll leave you to your thoughts. They're delicious. Gonna be hard to top next year. Had to wean Bullock off of them." A paused for a second. "You did a good job here. Wayne Enterprise is a big part of why there is less crime on the street. So to you, many more years of prosperity."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to tell Alfred. And believe me, without you and your force, Gotham would still be in ruins. Enjoy your evening Commissioner."

Bruce shook his hand in parting, and watched as he went to go speak with another of his associates.

 _Batgirl fell from the skyscraper, landing on the squad car below, her lifeless body caressed by the head of police. Batman was surrounded as a combination of cars and officers circled around, guns all trained at his chest until a sudden pain sent his body reeling to the ground._

"So how many hearts did you steal to get the police to finally notice you?"

Veronica Vreeland approached behind him. She waited, but with no response, she tapped his shoulder, hoping that her quip had not gone to waste.

"Bruce, did you hear-" she started, unable to finish as Bruce quickly spun around, snatching her hand in his, a fierce yet, fearful look in his eye. However, the unusual emotions passed as quickly as they had come. He shamefully released her hand, embarrassment invading his countenance.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of Bruce Wayne," she said, rubbing her wrist, sarcasm wrapped inher words.

"Sorry Veronica. I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see."

A short silence fell between them as Veronica studied the man now standing in front of her, a concerned look conquering her face. She noticed his complexion paler than normal.

"Are you alright?" she asked, previous sarcasm fleeted.

"Fine," he answered too quickly. "I'm just stressed. A lot of coordination and headaches went into this party. Toomany sleepless nights. I suppose I'm not the Superman I thought I was."

She nodded and turned to admire the room. The crystal chandeliers, ice sculptures, silk curtains and drapes, gave the room such an elegance that it was breathtaking. Yet even with the elegancy, an element of melancholy hung in the air.

"It's beautiful," she said, barely loud enough to hear, taking it all in.

"I know," he replied.

"You don't lack in confidence do you?" she smirked in reply.

"I wasn't talking about the party."

"Bruce," she blushed, "if you let little ol' me tie you down,what will become of that million dollar playboy reputation?"

There was no response from the bachelor.

"Bruce?"

 _Bruce and Selina walked down the alleyway with their daughter in tow. A gunman appeared from the quickly, Bruce jumped in the way to fight the man off, but his efforts came too late. The bullet had been released and his daughter laid at the feet of his wife._

Bruce looked up at the sound of his of his name. Veronica stared him in the face, helping him keep his balance. She had called his name three times, each witha reply that only consisted of an irritated nod. This time, he grabbed his forehead and rubbed his temples, slowly making his way to his eyes.

"It's just a headache, probably from stress." He looked up, caught in the concerned gaze of the green eyes staring back at him. In his peripheral, he caught sight of Alfred with a silver platter. He knew Veronica was just concerned, but he couldn't risk anything at this point. Hehad to get away.

"Or maybe I just need to eat something. I can't remember the last time I've eaten. Alfred!"

The butler came over immediately, silver platter resting in his hands. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"I was just telling Veronica about your hors d'oeuvres. They're delicious and I thought she might like to try some."

Alfred bent over offering the young lady the delicacy on the platter. She tentatively took one, placing a small bit to taste. As the flavor hit her tongue, her eyes widened in amazement, hurriedly taking another bite.

"These are great Alfred. What are they?"

"They're Porcini Mushroom Tarts, a favorite of the late Mistress. Master Bruce felt it imperative I prepare them for tonight."

"So he has good taste too? You are a man of-" Veronica started as she turned to face Bruce once again. But all that stood in the once occupied space was his lingering melancholy.

Veronica frowned. "Superman huh? With the way he's been acting tonight I would say he was Batman."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Alfred entered into the dimly lit room. Inside he found a man standing near the far corner. Though no one was supposed to be in the room, the unexpected presence didn't surprise the butler.

"Another dose Master Bruce?"

Bruce didn't respond. Though it didn't sound like it from his tone of voice, Bruce knew Alfred was ridiculing him. By responding, it would just give the old man ammunition. But, it wouldn't stop him.

"Master Bruce, I believe that you should postpone. I understand that you are trying to keep the memory of your parents alive, but can you say this is honestly your best?"

"I'm fine Alfred," he answered sternly. He wanted Alfred to drop the subject. He didn't want to admit he was wrong even when he clearly was.

Alfred continued. "Master Bruce, I just don't want you to do anything foolish. The last dose was supposed to last the entire night. You are ill, and I do not wish to have to carry you out of this party. I won't stand for it."

Bruce finished administering his antidote for his hallucinations. He turned to look at Alfred, closing in on him as he approached the door. He stood next to his surrogate father giving him a Batglare, but the old man was unphased.

"This party will go on with or without you. I would hate the latter, but this is something I need to do."

He walked out the room. "Yes Master Bruce," was all Alfred offered in reply. He had an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, but at this point nothing would change that stubborn young man's mind.

Bruce continued on to the landing on his stairs, grabbing a glass of champagne on the way. He stood before the throngs of people amazed at his parents' legacy, proud he could be a part of it. He tapped on the glass with a fork to get everyone's attention.

He cleared his throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming out to the annual Wayne Social. Thank you board and sponsors. And we give a special thanks to Gotham's police department. None of this would be possible without the work of all of you. While the name is Wayne, one man cannot run a company. The company only has success if each and everyone of you is successful. And I couldn't be more proud of all your accomplishment. As a child, I never liked coming to these events, but now I understand the worth. All the time and sacrifice you each put in everyday creates a legacy that will live on, something I am proud to be apart of. My mission in this company is you. So your ...success is... my success."

He had struggled through the last sentence, so taking it as a cue, he raised his glass in the air so he could quickly divert the attention.

"So to…" he started before he suddenly paused.

 _The rain poured as Bruce stood in front of his beloved parents graves. He held back the ever present tears thathad been collecting since his troubled childhood. A hand touched his shoulder from behind. As he turned around, he was greeted by a fist to his face. Picking himself off the ground, he turned to see Thomas Wayne looking back at him, Martha standing behind him._

" _This is all your fault. You could have saved us. You're worthless. You'll never amount to anything," his father yelled in his face. Another punch greeted him. Repeatedly he was assaulted with words and physical abuse. He took them knowing they were right. He had failed as a son. He was getting what he deserved._

He gasped slightly as he came back to reality. All he could do was hope that he hadn't blanked out for long. From the look Alfred was giving him, he didn't think so. He started again after clearing his throat, and shaking his head of the horrid thoughts.

"So to your suc-," he started again.

 _The alley was dimly lit. His parents walked through, a young boy about the age of eight clinging to their arms. A gun cocked could be heard in the shadows. Fear gripped the family as the gunman stepped into the light. The chiseled features of Bruce Wayne stepped into view and raised the gun to the forehead of Thomas Wayne. He tried to talk him down, but there was no remorse in his eyes as Bruce pulled the trigger. Thomas fell to the ground, his family yelling for him. Two more gunshots rang out as the family became one again. Then it was asif reality had hit him. Bruce stared in horror at the corpses at his feet, another gunshot sounding in the alleyway._

The vividness of this last hallucination sent Bruce reeling. It was too much for him to handle. He clutched his head, streaks of blood running down the side of his face, mixing with champagne that had once been in the glass, now smashed to pieces. He held on to the rail for support so he wouldn't fall over as he began to lose his balance. He landed on his knees, as his legs turned to rubber, groaning to himself as he anxiously waited for this ghastly vision to subside as well as the headache. He did all he could to stay awake, but the pain behind his eyes was too much, and soon he lay unconscious onthe floor.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Bruce woke up to the sight of the man who was always by his side no matter the situation. His head still ached, but he was able to endure the pain. He used the rail to help him to his feet. Still unsteady, he leaned against hissurrogate father until He regained his balance. He faced the crowd, utterly embarrassed.

"Excuse me," were the only words he said before walking away. He quickly walked out to a separate room.

It was the same room where he had administered the drugs to himself. He sat down on a chair holding his head in his hand.

He was suddenly disturbed as his hand was sternly removed from his resting position. When he looked up he saw Alfred taking his hand to wrap the wound. There was no "I told you so" as there should've been. The butler simply helped mend the wounds knowing nothingneeded to be said. And it continued like this until he had finished wrapping both his hand and his head.

Once Alfred was finished Bruce stood up to leave. Alfredtried to push him back down, but to no avail.

"Master Bruce you must rest. The party can wait."

"I'm not going to the party Alfred." He held up his phone, a message warning flashing on the front screen. No restfor Batman. Alfred looked with sad eyes, but did not try and stop the man.

"I do not wish to pick you up again sir."

Bruce nodded before heading off into the inner workingsof Wayne Manor.

Alfred exited the room and walked to the landing where everything had transpired. He couldn't leave things the way they had been left. He picked up a glass of his own, finding it quite different to be on the other side of serving. He tapped the glass with a fork. Everyone quieted and looked at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Wayne will not be returning tonight."

The crowd gasped in horror.

"He will recover, however he is suffering from terrible headaches at the moment. He has sent me with his regrets and regards. And while he is not here to say it himself, he is quite proud at the success of this company because of you. So if I could, I will finish the toast for him. To your success and prosperity."

Alfred began to raise his glass.

"You forgot joy and laughter."

A maniacal shrieked throughout the house, signifying who had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Lighten Up

**I don't own Batman or any related characters.**

 **READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

"Attention citizens of Gotham. How well can your city run without its head? I got your mayor here, and if I don't get 22 million by midnight, Gotham is going to need an election day soon. And if the cops or Batman show up, it's gonna be sooner rather than later."

Batman had seen Two-Face's ransom feed on the news. It had been the reason he had left the party so suddenly. He now was perched like a gargoyle on the ledge of the roof adjacent to where Two-Face was. Although he hadn't seen the outside of the building, he had recognized the inside and taken advantage of Two-Face's ignorance.

The hallucinations had dwindled down significantly now that the medicine had a chance to kick in. He was able to focus more clearly since he was no longer haunted by his worst fears. It was now nearly midnight; it was time to move.

He grabbed his grapple and swung gracefully to the next building. He moved quietly to the access door, and stealthily entered the building.

As he stuck to the shadows, he was able to spot out all the guards standing between him and Two-Face before he was detected.

"Lenny, What are you gonna do with your share of the 22 mil?" one of the hired help asked.

"Are you kidding me George? Two-Face ain't fenna give us nothing. We'd be lucky if we get one percent. Now shut up before Batman comes and Two-Face skinsus alive."

The first looked disappointed. He pouted as he turnedback to his post. A light sound scattered over his head. He jumped.

"Lenny, did you hear that?"

"George, shut up before we- Aack!"

"Lenny, where'd you go?"

He turned around facing the white slits of the famed cowl.

"B… B… Batman."

The slits narrowed. The goon shakily pointed his gun at the hero. Batman uppercutted. The guard retaliated, grabbing his face. Batman took the lack of concentration and grabbed his neck on the pressure, taking out the guard immediately.

The masked crusader continue against the shadows. He knew the building inside and out. It was the city's library. He often visited with his mother, and now he held many charity events here. He knew the most direct route was littered with guards. Taking it would alert Two-Face and his mission would have been for naught. But he had to hurry. Time was running out.

He shuffled through the scenic route quietly so not to alert the villain. Silently, he dropped down in front of the door that held the mayor captive.

"Eleven thirty. Thirty minutes, Hill, or Gotham's gonna get a new poster boy."

Mayor Hill was tied to a bookshelf with steel chains. He was a mess, suit battered and hair disheveled. Two-Face had blindsided him on his way to the Wayne Social. He knew the citizens of Gotham wouldn't pay the money. He was disappointed in the morality of his people. All the things he had done to make Gotham better and this was his reward.

A Batarang unchained the mayor, shocking him from his self-pity along with Two-Face. Immediately, he pointed the pistol at the mayor still gathering himself offthe floor.

"Show yourself Batman, or he dies now."

The Dark Knight remained in the shadows. If he stepped out, the mayor was done. He slid to an angle where he was staring Two-Face in both his faces unbeknownst to the villain himself. The gun was raised directly at the mayor's head. Batman drew his hand back, ready to end this charade.

 _Joe Chill stood in the alleyway looking straight at young Bruce, but the gun directly on his father. He struck Bruce and his mother with the butt of the gun as they fell to the ground. He heard the gun cock. The trigger was pulled. For a split second, a blinding light filled the area, but instead of a bullet being heard, a Bat sign was engraved into the night sky. Flashes from all his escapades began playing in this recreation of a nightmare. It then settled back on the grave of Thomas and Martha Wayne, where it had all began. The reason he devoted his life to those that didn't care, the reason this dark secret had began. Batman had taken control, refusing to let the fear rule him any longer. This was what he was supposed to do, no matter how much fear he had._

A bullet came flying past his ear, then another grazinghis arm. He hissed in pain as air rushed in to the site of the wound. He ignored it for the moment, lifting his arm once again, Batarang at the ready. Two-Face had again focused on the mayor, finger about to squeeze the trigger. The Batarang came fast and hard. The shock and pain knocked the gun out of the mobster's hand. Hegrabbed it as the immediate pain caused him to flinch. When he looked back up to retaliate, Batman was on topof him.

The vigilante grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall. Before he could even get up, Batman was again in top of him.

 _Joe Chill flashed through his mind, trading places with the villain currently in front of him. The essence of evil itself mocking his existence as Batman._

Anger welled up in the Dark Knight as he relinquished a series of forceful blows to Two-Face. Every hit fueled by a different hallucination from that night. Every hit a reminder of how he came to be Batman and the events that came with it. Every hit intended for his parents' murderer unleashed on the convict in front of him. Each hit gained increasingly more force as Batman momentarily lost control of the emotions he had been holding back for years.

A crack had brought the hero back to reality. He released Two-Face from his grip, leaving him lying at his feet. He had been beaten to the equivalent of a pulp. Teeth had been forcibly removed and his wrist had beenbent out of shape. Batman couldn't believe the darknessin him that had caused so much damage. Though Two-Face was deserving of it, didn't make him feel any better.

He slowly backed away. Though no emotion leaked into the cowl, it burned him on the inside. He faced the mayor, who stood slightly shocked. He stared him downbefore walking to the window. He stopped after he opened it.

"The police are on their way and will escort you home."

The mayor nodded and watched as Batman departed.A new fear and respect for the man himself.

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

The unmistakable laugh froze everyone in fear. The nightmarish white face of the Joker strolled into the center of the floor.

"Harley, are you sure you had the right address, I would hate to crash the wrong party."

"It's the right one puddin'. Look at all the rich snobs here. This has to be it."

"But this can't be it. I wasn't even invited, and what's a party without a clown?"

"Maybe it's because it was a surprise party for you."

"You're right Harls. I should've known. Well, the jig is up. Bring on the cake and streamers. Your guest of honor, the Clown Prince of Crime, is ready." He threw his hands up victoriously.

"Freeze Joker!"

The clown slowly turned, hands still in the air. "And they say I'm a party crasher."

"Stay still or we're cappin' ya." Bullock threatened. He and the Commissioner stood, guns trained on Joker. They were not going to let him get away.

"Of course officer. Nothing up my sleeve."

The Commissioner was tased from behind. He fell to the ground as the gun fell from his hand.

"That's it Joker. You're going-" Bullock started. He befell the same fate as the Commissioner as Harley swung her infamous hammer striking him square in the face.

"Looks like they partied too hard. Now that the buzzkills are finished, bring on the gifts. Where's Wayne? He ought to be first in line."

Everyone looked around, but no one spoke.

"Why so serious? Perhaps we should bring the smiles Harls."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Alfred stepped up in front of the crowd. This house was as much his as it was Bruce's. Though he knew this was a risky move, he had to do something. He couldn't just stand there if Joker decided to lay waste to the entire party. Besides that, he would be responsible for cleaning his mess later, so he had no choice but to confront him.

"Well, you're no Wayne, but I suppose you're the next best thing. You are his butler right?"

"You will not be taking anything from this house. Property of Wayne or any other patron here."

"But I've already taken out the Gotham's finest, and without Batman around, who's going to stop me?"

"I don't need Batman to put away a common bloody thief such as yourself."

"Common?!"

Joker was enraged someone would disrespect his trade. His work was genius, border line of pure art. For a servant like that to call him out. The insolence. He backed slapped the old man, and Alfred fell.

"Perhaps you would like to see a little of my originality." Joker pulled the flower from his suit jacket. "This is something new I'd like to call 'Joker's Happiness' for life's dull moments. I haven't had a clinical trial yet, but I'm thinking you want to be the first. I've always wanted to see what it does."

Joker held the green liquid

"Joker!"

The psychopath turned around. The Commissioner had recovered from his earlier encounter.

"Welcome back Commissioner." Joker took a step towards him. The officer immediately shot at him.

"Hey! I don't go to your party and shoot at you!"

"Put your hands up and come with me, now Joker."

"Does anyone else have deja vú? It might hit you in just a second Commissioner."

Joker slowly made his way over to the authority head, a smile wrapped around his face. It unnerved the chief of police, everything about Joker did. The man was beyond crazy and his idea of a joke was ten dead people with that same toothy grinned permanently etched on their faces. He was glad Batman took care of him most of the time and all he had to do was clean up the trash. But Batman wasn't here, and he still had to show the nut job here that Gotham was his city too, no matter how much he sent a shiver down his spine.

Joker continued to make his way when the Commissioner silently fell to the ground once more. Harley kissed her hammer, admiring its handy work.

"He partied 'til he dropped."

"Well then the party must've been a hit. Hahahaha!" The psychotic laugh once again rang throughout the mansion.

"Now where were we?" When Joker turned around, the old man had vanished.

"Oh well. Now we can take without parental guidance. Let's see what goodies Wayne has."

He strolled over to the wall and examined the paintings.

"Too scary. Too dark. Too brooding. Does this guy own anything upbeat? I'd swear he was Batman with all this dark material. Oh, now here's one." He stopped in front of Bruce's prized painting of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne. "This one it's almost perfect. It's just missing something. I can't quite put my finger on it." He snapped his fingers as it came to him. He pulled out a red permanent marker from his pocket. He drew a giant smile on the faces of both subjects followed by the word, "Hahaha!".

"There. Now it speaks to me. Take this one Harl and whatever else you want; it's on the house."

He turned at the sound of tapping glass. The patrons were trying to escape. This was unacceptable.

"Where are you all going? The party isn't over."

They started to run faster. Out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a bag of marbles. He would let them take care of roundup. He rolled them over to the crowd. As they settled, the infamous Joker gas seeped through each one, cutting off the path to the door.

Some fell into a violent fit of laughter, falling prey to what had taken so many others before. The rest moved back to the center of the room.

"Now you can't leave yet. You haven't even given out presents. But I know how you rich type like to give to charity. So pretend this is a donation to Make A Smile Foundation. And why don't we make a game out of it. Everyone donates or everyone smiles."

No explanation needed to be given. Everyone knew that he meant they would fall the fate of those that had succumb to the marbles. The threat was real. Joker had nothing to lose; why would he bluff.

Harley went around with a canvas bag collecting whatever the partygoers decided to put in, as long as it held some value. It was in the middle of line when trouble set in. Not all that attended the Social were in the upper class. Harley came upon one of the employees of Wayne Enterprises, first year out of college. He had nothing to offer.

"Come on Kid. I don't got all day," she said.

"I… I don't have anything."

"What's the hold up? We're on a time schedule!" Joker yelled.

"He says he ain't got nothing."

"Well then someone's breaking the rules."

Joker pulled the vial out of his coat again.

"Looks like I get to test it after all."

He grabbed the intern by his neck. "Bottoms up."

He started to pour the poison green substance out of the vial. He abruptly stopped, cut off by a Batarang. The substance spilled onto the floor as Joker quickly retracted his hand.

"Batman. Always Batman," he said as he looked up from where it had come from.

The masked hero stood on the rail of the staircase landing.

"Looks like it's time to go kiddos. Grab the loot and let's book."

Batman grappled to the roof and swung to cut Joker off. He landed in front off balance. The marbles of the earlier jest still littered the ground. He slipped backwards nearly falling over. He would have had it not been for the grin plastered bodies that had also fallen there. Finally catching his balance, he took a fighting position, ready to attack the couple in front of him.

"Looks like someone's a little drunk off the punch. Harley, why don't you knock some sense into him."

"With pleasure."

She dropped the bag of goods and ran toward Batman, swinging at his head, the Caped Crusader barely dodging it by dropping flat on his stomach. Harley changed positions, about to rain down on his skull. The hero grabbed her foot and pulled her down. He quickly took out his Batcuffs and chained her leg to one of the sick partygoers.

He picked himself off the ground. Joker had fled, rushing to make his own exit. A Batarang quickly intercepted him.

"Still hanging around are we? You know, you're really getting to be a thorn in my side. It's about time I plucked you out."

Joker reached down and grabbed the Commissioner's gun. Bullets rained through the house all aimed at the fleeing vigilante. Everyone else fleeted, scattering to avoid being shot. Batman knocked over a table and ducked behind it.

"Not like you to run Bats."

He sat back against the table, blood running down his side. One of the bullets had grazed him. He couldn't worry about it now especially with all these innocent lives hanging in the balance.

Eventually the bullets stopped. Batman stood from behind the table. Joker was nowhere in sight.

"Blast."

A shock suddenly ran through him. His body unnaturally convulsed, using every inch of strength he had to pull away. Joker hadn't left.

"You know Bats, I've been around you so long, I probably know you better than you know yourself." Batman threw a punch at the madman. "For starters, you're a lot smaller than the usual you." Joker dodged the punch and countered with one of his own. Batman doubled over. "You're a lot slower too. And did I mention weak." Joker attempted an uppercut, had Batman moved a fraction of a second slower, it would have connected. He backed away. Joker grabbed his knife and jabbed at Batman. He knicked him in the arm causing a slight cry of pain.

"You don't even sound like yourself. Catching a cold?"

Batman had had enough. He began fighting back, a barrage of hits to Joker, getting the villain off balance. Joker reeled away after wiping the blood from his nose. Batman wound up to give the finishing blow. Throwing all his weight into it, he released. Joker laughed as he grabbed the fist mid-punch. His other hand shoved the knife into his abdomen.

Batman stumbled back suddenly dizzy. His legs gave out. Harley came up behind him, miraculously unchained. She pushed him on his stomach.

"Now for the reveal." Joker stepped up to Batman and ripped his cowl from his face. A collective gasp filled the place.

"Well it looks like the butler did it."

Alfred breathing became heavy.

Joker pulled another vial from his sleeve.

"It's good I always keep a spare. Drink up BatFake." Harley held his head back, forcing his mouth open. Joker poured the liquid into the opening. The effects didn't show up immediately. Alfred held what was forced in his mouth in his mouth. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink.

"Harley, he thinks he can outsmart us. Pull his head back again."

The sidekick did as she was told. Alfred did his best to keep the contents in his mouth. He cringed as he felt some trickle down his throat, hoping it wouldn't be enough for side effects. Joker thought differently. A punch to the gut ensured the liquid went down the esophagus, the Englishman choking on it as it went down. His cough filled the empty space.

The sound soon changed as the coughing turned into a chuckle, and from a chuckle to a hardy laugh. Alfred bellowed as he laughed, pain in his eyes despite the horrifyingly joyous noise escaping his mouth.

"Now here is someone who knows how to have fun," Joker said.

Sirens began to wail in the background. Blue and red lights flashed in the distance.

"I thought we took care of the coppers."

Harley shrugged.

"Grab the loot." Moe and Curly appeared from the back. "You two make yourselves useful. Grab the old man and start the car." Moe grabbed Alfred who, still laughing, was trying to escape. Moe grabbed him by the cape. Alfred tried to kick out, but the blood loss had made him weak. He slowly gave in to the brute as his strength faded out with his consciousness. Moe threw him over his shoulder running to catch the others.

"Well, you've been an excellent host. Let's do this again sometime," Joker yelled as he ran out with one of Bruce Wayne's most prized possessions, his butler.

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

Batman rode back into the cave. The ransom had taken less time than he had expected; an hour at the most, a believable time for rest for his "aching" head.

He quickly changed into his tuxedo and cummerbond from earlier. He walked up the stairs and through the grandfather clock. He could finish what he started now that the medicine had put his daymares at bay.

He could hear the commotion before he could see it. The lights of police cars reflected on the walls. As he turned the corner, he found his foyer swarmed with police officers. Police tape surrounded the area in front of the paintings in the wall. A lighter spot stood in place of the painting of his parents. Tables were knocked over and bullet holes raked the walls. It looked liked his house had been through a war zone. Bruce looked around for someone to ask what had happened. He found the Commissioner sitting on barstool head in hand as he spoke to the nurse trying to check his vitals.

"I'll be fine."

"But Commissioner, you have a moderate concussion. That can't be taken lightly."

"I said I was fine."

The nurse nodded and turned to examine Bullock. Bruce approached the head of police.

"What happened?"

"Got sucker punched by that girlfriend of Joker."

"Joker? Joker was here?" A fake fear filled his voice, but inside a little rage welled up in him. How dare Joker defile the sanctity of his home. He reigned his emotions as the Commissioner began again.

"Joker stormed in here about fifteen minutes after you left. We still don't know what he was after. Other than a few items, it doesn't look like anyone was hurt. Me and Bullock took the grunt of it." They looked over to find the other officer arguing with the nurse as well. "Sorry about your house Mr. Wayne. We promise we'll bring Joker to justice whatever he's up to."

"Thank you Commissioner." Bruce didn't care what the police, he would bring Joker to justice himself, but first he had to figure out what he was up to.

Looking outside, he saw the media pulling up. "This night just keeps getting better and better," he thought.

He saw Veronica finish an interview with the police. He needed answers. The Commissioner had given him a report, but it was limited to what he saw. He was unconscious most of the night. He needed a first hand account. Alfred would have been his first choice, but the Englishman had made himself scarce.

"Hi Bruce." She sounded disturbed, a mixture of emotion in her eyes. "Did they tell you?" She nodded to the police as she referenced them.

"They did."

Confusion flashed on her face. "You're taking it rather… well."

He himself was now confused. Of course he would miss the painting of his parents. It made him a little furious, yes, but why would he upset himself with material possessions.

"No one was hurt. While I hate the destruction, items can be replaced, damage can be fixed. As long as everyone is safe."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "If Alfred Batman?"

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed then too. "No," he said. Where had this question come from?

She sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Bruce asked firmly.

"After your accident Joker showed up. The Commissioner tried to stop him, but he couldn't. I called for more cops as soon as they had been taken out. Then Batman showed up."

"Batman?" Bruce was clearly confused. How could Batman had shown up if he had been with Two-Face? This story was definitely not going as planned.

"Yes, Batman. He seemed… different than normal. Not as athletic, but he jumped in to save our lives, so who am I to judge. We tried to escape, but you can see by the ambulance what came of that. Batman he went at Joker and almost had him, but I don't know, I couldn't really see. Joker got the drop on him and he took his mask off. We were all surprised when it was Alfred. He then forced him to drink something he had been working on, some experimental chemical. Alfred started laughing like any other Joker victim." She paused as the terrifying noise ran through her head. "He still tried to escape, but somehow he ended up unconscious. They took him with them. I'm sorry Bruce."

Bruce turned his head. Veronica silently slipped her hand in his to give him comfort.

The anger swelled in the dark hero. Why would Alfred do something like that? Against any other villain, maybe, but Joker gave him problems. He was angry at himself for not being there, and now another person he loved life was in the balance because he hadn't done anything.

"Bruce. Bruce."

Veronica tried to pull her hand away. The billionaire's grip was getting increasingly tighter. He came back to and let her hand free of his death grip.

"I'm sorry Veronica. Thank you for telling and for trying to help." He was short. His temper was getting the best of him as he tried to bridle it back in. He walked away. He needed to find Joker as soon as possible before something worse happened to his surrogate father.

Veronica grabbed his arm as he walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get out of here. Get some air to clear my head."

She understood. This was a lot to grasp after his breakdown earlier that night. She was still concerned.

"Promise me, you won't do anything you'll regret."

He looked back at her pleading green eyes. He nodded, hoping he would be able to keep. He continued to walk out as the reporters that had been bulging outside Wayne Manor now burst through the doors. They swarmed him, flashes temporarily blinding.

"Mr. Wayne over here."

"Mr. Wayne what happened here?"

"Is it true Joker was here?"

"Is your butler really the Batman?"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne!"

He pushed past the reporters. He didn't have time for this now. He needed to get to the Batcave to find the white faced madman who had done this. Alfred's life depended on it. The darkness that often laid dormant was starting to flare. He was going to find and stop the Joker no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4: Deal with the Devil

**I don't own Batman or any related characters.**

 **Sorry it's been a little while. Graduating and the end of school will keep you busy. Hope this can compensate.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

He had the screen split as he worked on finding Alfred. The news on one side, a map of Gotham on the other. If Alfred had truly dressed as his alter ego complete with utility belt, he would be able to find and track him to the madhouse.

The news had been on all night, warping the story to fit the needs of their viewers. The reporters were interviewing the partygoers, each story more twisted than the one before. Everyone too terrified to even present a plausible story. Had it been a normal night, he would have switched it off to completely focus on his work, however, he had not been present when the events of the party had transpired. He needed the feed for information, if he could only sift through the exaggerations.

A caller ID picture appeared in the top corner of the screen. It was the eighth time it had appeared that night. Bruce hit the accept button only to end the interruption.

"Bruce, where have you been all night? What is going on down there?"

Dick Grayson's face appeared on the map side of the screen. Bruce stared him down before tuning back into the news broadcast.

"Bruce, what happened?"

"Nothing," he said sternly hoping his surrogate son would get the hint.

Apparently he didn't. "The news doesn't come knocking down your front door for nothing."

Again silence filled the space between them. Dick had been around Bruce long enough to know that he would never admit to weakness or to a fault of his own. The man was too stubborn and prideful for that. Getting anything from him would be like pulling teeth.

"Bruce what is going on?"

The man sat back in his chair seeming to ignore his ward once again. The tapping of keys filled the silence followed by the thunderous pound of the "Enter" key. On Dick's side of the screen, he could see police images of the inside of Wayne Manor. The handiwork was immediately recognized.

"Joker?! How did he get in? What did he do? What happened?"

"I don't know, the bachelor replied quietly.

"What?"

"I don't know," he said louder and more stern this time.

"What do you mean you don't know? Weren't you there?! Why won't you just tell me what is going on?!"

Bruce smashed his fist into the keyboard and stood out his chair. "I don't know!"

He turned from Dick, taking in some deep breaths before he returned to his seat.

Bruce had always been a level-headed guy. Though stubborn as an ox, he was never one to show emotion, even anger. Sometimes Dick forgot he had any. But to see this iron curtain of a man become so angry, so exposed, something truly drastic must have happened. The fact that he was completely unaware of what had transpired must have been tearing away at him from the inside, and Dick knew his "interrogation" wasn't helping. He remained silent, deciding to let Bruce tell him in his own time.

A pause filled the room before Bruce began again.

"From what I've gathered, Joker infiltrated the party and neutralized the police. Someone called the police for help, but not before Batman arrived."

"What happened? Did he knock you out? Joker doesn't usually give you too many problems man to man."

"I wasn't there. I was called out earlier with a Two-Face ransom."

"Then how did Batman show up?" Dick's look of confusion soon turned to horrified realization. "Tell me he didn't."

"Joker escaped with the stolen items as the police arrived."

"And Batman?" Dick asked anxiously.

The silence in the room was enough answer for the young man.

"Darn it, Alfred. Why would he do something like that?"

Bruce had proceeded to ignore him again as he worked even more urgently on his search for his missing butler. A scowl began to creep its features on his face.

"Bruce I know that you're angry, but you can't let that cloud your judgement. Joker's crazy. You can't allow yourself to stoop to his level."

"I don't need a punk kid telling me how to do my job."

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do it. I'm bringing up lessons you taught me. Anger is just gonna get you or Alfred killed. And if you stoop to Joker's level and kill him, what have you really gained? Just promise me, you won't do anything you'll regret."

He nodded recognizing the words Veronica had mentioned to him earlier. He hung up not wanting to discuss it any further.

Suddenly the computer beeped. A red blip signified where the utility belt was. Where Alfred was.

He quickly changed and zoomed off, his anger riding in the passenger seat.

 **PAGE BREAK**

His head was spinning as he awoke. His stomach feeling as though it had been turned inside out. It seemed as if the bleeding had stopped, but without proper treatment like stitches, he was bound to get an infection. The first thing he noticed was that he was unable to move his limbs, meaning he was tied down to something. He craned his neck so he could gain a better visual only to jerk back at the pain it caused him. As he cast his eyes up, he saw the man who had brought him here, if he could even call him a man. He was watching as the vandalized portrait of his former employers was hung in front of him. It seemed just the thought of him caused him to turn around.

"Wakey-wakey Geeves. Comfortable?"

Alfred opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words all that emerged was his laughter.

"No? Good." The Joker turned the circus wheel the butler was attached to so that he would be right side up.

"You know Geeves, you couldn't have come at a better time. It seems my resident genius cut his visit short."

The butler's eyes widened in shock, laughter dying down.

"No, I didn't kill him. But if he shows his face around these parts…" Joker squirted his acid rose, the contents dripping in sweating distance of Alfred's head.

"You get the picture. Anyway, with him out of the picture now, it makes it a little more difficult for me to complete one of my biggest schemes to date. But here's a crazy thought! What if Batman helped me? Hear me out. With his brain and my genius, we could do anything. Before he had no incentive to join with me, but now I have you. I can't help but feel that you know him, the real him. I mean why else would you have such an authentic costume? And if he still refuses I have this."

Joker pulled out a syringe.

"A little extra dose of what you got earlier tonight. Only this time it will make your condition worse twenty-fold, guarantee. Developed by my missing technician. And the best part, with every laugh, you are gifted with even more pain. It's a win-win."

He stuck the concoction in the cut that had been formed by the bullet on the butler's arm. Alfred cried out in pain before the forced fit of laughter continued.

"I knew you'd like it."

Harley, seeming to materialise from thin air came and stood next her demented boyfriend.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

They were interrupted by a loud crash behind them.

"Be careful with those. We don't rob a famous millionaire everyday. Now put that up and go get the rest of it."

"That is all of it Boss."

"Excuse me? I do believe there were a few key technology items I sent you in there for specifically. Now unless you're some kind of magician and can make them appear out of thin air, I don't see them. Now where are THEY?" Joker ground out.

They hesitated before one of them spoke. "We tried. We… we followed the instructions to the place, but we couldn't find no parts. Then when we's found them, they were guarded real tight. But we promise Boss. We won't have no more mess ups."

Joker closed in on the henchman that began speaking. When he got close enough, he glared down on him. He raised his hand as if be was going to slap him, but retracted it, seeming to change his mind. He turned to leave taking a few steps before turning back, shooting the goon in the head as he did.

"You boys don't understand the schedule I'm on. Anymore mess ups and well you've seen what. Kapich?"

Vigorously, they shook their heads.

"Now out!"

They quickly exited.

Alfred began his fit of laughter once more.

"Imbeciles."

"We should play a game puddin' and get your mind off of it."

"Sure Harls," he said, exasperated.

"Why don't we guess Batman's identity. If we get it wrong a shock to his system. I'll go first. Commissioner Gordon."

Alfred laughed out in pain.

"No, it has to be someone with the money to make all the gadgets. Mayor Hill."

Another shock coursed through his body.

"Oooh oooh. Bruce Wayne."

The butler began sweating hoping he wouldn't tip them off. He was soon reassured by yet another shock in his body.

"It can't be Wayne. That coward. He would've stopped us at the party if it was him. That's enough of this game. If we guess his identity we bring an immortal being to a mere man. And where's the fun in killing an ordinary man. We'll save the reveal for after his sweet defeat. But this has been fun."

He began to walk away when he was struck with another idea.

"Harley," he said lovingly, "You've had quite a successful day. Why don't you spend a night on the town. And while you're at it, take a date with you. My treat." Joker smiled sinisterly.

"Sure Puddin'. Whatever you say," she said with an equally sinister smile. She unchained the struggling prisoner from the spinning circus wheel, blindfolding him before taking him out.

Joker sat in the newly empty, silent room.

"Where is Batman? It's rude to keep me waiting like this," he said to no one in particular. He was interrupted in his thoughts as he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see his henchman moving their corpse of a companion to who knows where.

"Idiots," he said to himself. "WHERE IS BATMAN?"

The glass shattered as Batman crashed onto one of the henchmen, knocking him unconscious in the process. He quickly took on the other, taking him down swiftly.

He moved into Joker knocking him into the wall as he grabbed his neck.

"You must enjoy picking glass from your shorts."

Batman pressed harder on his throat. "Where is the butler?" His voice darker and more menacing than usual.

"I can in all honesty say I don't know. Harley took him on a date and you know how kids are." Batman reeled his arm back, shaking from the anger, to release his fury on the clown in his hand when he was grabbed from the back, the shock causing him to release Joker.

The henchman that grabbed Batman was soon joined again by his fellow goons. They overpowered the Caped Crusader, pushing him to his knees, forcing him to listen to Joker's monologue.

"Batman, how nice of you to join us. I knew that brain of yours would bring you down to visit little ol' me. It has for many years been the most stable, constant thing in this relationship. In fact, it's probably my biggest accomplice." He smiled slyly to himself as these last words danced in the air, lingering long enough to infuriate the Dark Knight.

Batman began to rage out against the guards, almost breaking free, but was again subdued by a well placed nerve attack from the hired help.

"Bats, no need to get so upset. You know that this a game of cat and mouse. Tom and Jerry. My handsome genius that brings laughs and fun and your mind that brings its self-righteous justice and heroism. We spawn some of the greatest gladiator matches throughout all of history. But the game grows tiresome Batsy, unless something or someone changes. You see if we put our brilliance together, well we could be unstoppable. So I have a little proposal for you Bats. We work together, put our differences aside for the sake of the merriment of all men."

The hero stared Joker in the face, white eyes narrowing to slits, a scowl forming across his features.

"Of course if you say no there are other ways to make you say yes." Harley Quinn walked in as if on cue.

"Darling. How was your night with Geeves?"

"Oh it was alright. We hit it hard until he passed right out. Guess I was too much for him to handle."

"Or maybe it was the shot he had before he left. It was a nasty little booger. Shut down all his organs in about…" Joker looked down at an invisible watch, "not very much time at all. But look at it this way Bats, he'll go out with a smile just like mine."

The hysterical laugh began. With each high pitched shriek, Batman's anger grew. His hands began shaking again. He maneuvered his way from the guards taking each down with a force enough to shatter bones. He quickly made his way to Harley, constricting so she was unable to move, grabbing her head and neck, ready to snap it.

"WHERE'S THE BUTLER?"

"Bats, no need to get irrational."

"I'll break her," he said darkly, twisting the sidekick's head to prep her for the fatal movement. A small squeal escaped her lips.

"Well that does sound a little dark for even you. But go ahead. I think you're bluffing anyway. But in case you aren't I have this."

The madman held up his hand, in his grasp a controller like object. His thumb was mashed against the button holding it down.

"This is remote access to the catalyst in the butler's body. If I release my thumb, his life expectancy percentage decreases dramatically. But if you want his blood on your hands and hers for that matter, be my guest."

Joker shook the controller tauntingly in front of Batman. The hero knew he had no choice. He was becoming the very thing he had dedicated himself to fighting all these years. Dick's words rang in his head. _Just promise me, you won't do anything you'll regret._

He dropped Harley on the floor.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. Now as far as my proposition goes…" He pretended to lift his thumb from the controller. Batman quickly reacted, raising his arm, Batarang at the ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can still splatter his insides with a release of the button, unless of course you accept my proposition."

He didn't want to, the Joker was bound to betray him. Joker was crazy, but he was crafty. He would do anything to get a laugh, but Alfred's life was in the balance. He weighed the decision, his moral value, or the life of his greatest friend.

Though it went against everything he stood for, every ounce of his being, he dropped his arm, a death glare on the maniac the whole time.

"I knew you'd see reason."

Focusing all his attention on the psychopath, he neglected to focus on his surroundings, anger clouding his judgement. Harley picked herself up off the ground, unable to believe that Batman had been ready to end her life or that Joker was willing to allow it to happen. She wanted revenge, instant gratification. With no weapons around, she grabbed the first thing she could use as a weapon and charged, catching the detective off guard.

As the needle wedged itself into his shoulder, he immediately grabbed the source of the irritant, throwing Harley across the room. He erratically reached for the intruder in his body. The syringe shattered in his hand. As he looked up, he saw the controller lying on the floor in front of him. Realization hit him, turning his vision red.

Joker picked Harley off of him as he scrambled to his feet.

"Where's the-" he began as a Batarang found refuge against his eye. Quickly shrinking back to coddle his swollen eye, Joker was blindsided by the Caped Crusader.

"Now Batman, let's be reasonable."

"Where is he?" Batman's voice was a low growl, sending a chill down the maniac's spine.

"I wouldn't worry about Geeves. He is still alive, he might not last as long as you would've hoped, but alive nonetheless." Joker could feel the grip on his clothing slipping signalling Batman was losing consciousness.

"But perhaps we should talk about this in the morning when you're well rested."

The purple gloved hand slammed his into the hero's face. Another sent him to the ground, followed immediately by a kick to the stomach.

Batman tried with all his effort to fight back, but the previous adrenaline had vanished and a feeling of lethargy was claiming his body and emptiness his mind. He tried a final attack, but all his strength had fleeted. He gave in to unconsciousness as he passed out on the floor.

Joker straightened his bowtie. "Boys, take to some secluded alley. Our work tonight is finished."

 **PAGE BREAK**

He woke up groggy and in the dark. The rancid stench filled his nostrils. He tried to stand, using the wall as a steadier. At this point, he had deduced he was outside, enough information to determine his next course of action. He pressed the remote in his utility belt to summon the Batmobile. Within seconds, his ride had arrived. It seemed like ages as he worked himself in the car and set it to take him home, the fogginess in his head making it much more difficult to perform simple actions.

He eventually made it home. Without Alfred there to help him, Bruce passed out once again in the vehicle.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The clock read 10 AM when he blundered from sleep. The lingering feeling of the drug was still in his system. He analyzed his surroundings realizing he was still in his uniform. He stumbled out of the car knowing he needed to get dressed and out the door soon. He was late for work.

It was 11:01 as he entered Wayne Enterprises. He took the elevator straight to his office talking to as little of his employees as he could manage. Unlocking the door, he let out a sigh of relief. He closed the door only for it to be reopened, Lucius Fox stepping in.

"Someone is taking a lazy day. I can't believe Alfred let you leave this late. I mean, you look like you're recovering from a late night party."

Bruce gave him an irritated look, not even attempting to hide his mood.

"Wrong side of the bed?"

"Crime scene at the Social last night. Joker arrived and Alfred was kidnapped," Bruce said shortly, a small grin creeping on his face.

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I was out dealing with another issue." He stifled several chuckles as he spit the words out.

"I'm in the process of hiring private investigators to… to… find him." his stifled chuckles quickly changed into full laughter.

"You seem to be taking this really well Bruce. Not very broken up at all." Lucius stated, clearly confused by the signals he was receiving.

The fit turned into all out hysteria. Bruce didn't know what had come over him. He took a deep breath to collect himself.

"I'm sorry Lucious. I can't… can't…" he started, unable to finish do to the laughing. He bust through the door to his office, pushing past the man in front of him. He rushed to the bathroom knocking over several people, only increasing his fit. By the time he had made it to the bathroom mirror, he was sure everyone thought he was crazy, and he couldn't blame them.

He splashed water on his face to calm himself down.

"Testing, testing, testing. Does this thing work?"

Bruce instantly recognized the pestering voice.

"Joker!" he ground out.

"Batman, it's good to know your awake. I thought I just try our new communication system out. Think of it as a Bat signal in your head. A neuro-transmitter used to convey my thoughts to you."

" _How is he doing this,"_ he thought.

"You're probably wondering how I can do this. Well the shot Harley gave you wasn't just a sedative. I think you're smart enough to figure out the rest."

"If you kill him Joker, it's your head."

"Oh and one more thing Bats. This is just a one way conversation. I can't here you, so you probably look insane in whatever day job you have. Well now I know how to reach you, be ready. I'm a busy man with a schedule to keep. Toodles Bats."

Some of his employees had congregated behind him. He could here them whispering.

" _That party last night must've sent him off his rocker."_

" _The pressure finally got to him."_

" _Why is he still in charge? I mean look at him, he's talking to himself now."_

Bruce straightened himself up before walking out the bathroom. He knew he had to stop Joker soon. But he had to play the game on his terms. More and more, he was regretting his decision of making a deal


	5. Chapter 5: The Heist

**I don't own Batman or any related characters** **.**

 **READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

Bruce returned to his office acutely aware of all the stares he was now getting. What had he gotten himself into?

The last day had gone by so fast. A blur brought on by a self-induced trance fueled by anger. And because of it, he had stumbled and fell into the hands of everything he stood against. Logic and reason had eluded him in that moment he had needed it most and was going to cost him far more now.

He pushed it aside, forcing himself to go over company reports and answer e-mails. But the harder he focused on work, the more Alfred crept to the front of his mind. All the years he had spent training his mind, pushing it to numb him to the tragedies he dealt with daily, went to waste as the butler took root in the forefront of his conscience.

"Mr. Wayne," his secretary buzzed, further interrupting his work. "Someone's down here saying they are your five o'clock."

Though he had been discombobulated, he was positive he hadn't scheduled anything with anyone that day.

"I don't have a five o'clock. Tell them to reschedule another day." He was short, irritated by the presence and ignorance of people.

The portrait of he and Alfred from his teenage years stood on his desk, mocking him of his failure, stinging him in the heart as his anger swelled in his soul.

He pushed the portrait face down, and returned to the computer. He had given up working on the company for the moment and began focusing on finding Alfred giving his mind a break from the turmoil in his heart. As he began to focus, he was interrupted as his door swung open. A redheaded woman strutted in commanding his attention as if she owned the company. She dressed in all white with hints of red shining through. Her sun hat blocked the view of her face, throwing the detective for a loop as she gracefully entered.

She tilted her head so he could see the features furthering her appearance of beauty.

He instantly recognized the person that had strolled into the room.

"Veronica, this isn't a good time."

"If I heard correctly, you don't have a five o'clock. Meaning you're free as of right now."

"I'm busy."

"I can see. Those e-mails must really tire you out," she sneered as she made her way to his desk, taking a seat on the corner with the discarded picture. Curiosity forced her to examine it.

"Well this is an interesting picture of you. Even after all these years, you still look the same." She squinted examining the other person in the picture. "Is that-,"

"Alfred." Bruce replied without looking away from his computer.

Veronica replaced the photo, as she cast a downtrodden look to the man beside her. He noticed, but ignored it. He didn't want to talk about Alfred. It only reminded of his bad decision. Though it might have stalled for Alfred, saving his life for the day, Joker was a ticking time bomb. He knew Joker was going to drag him along for the entire twisted ride.

The woman grabbed his arm, dragging him out from behind his desk as a child would their mother.

"Ronnie, I have work to do."

"It'll be here when you get back. You need a break."

 **PAGE BREAK**

They walked across the street to the line of shops.

"The parking garage is the other way."

"I'm pretty sure we can both manage a short walk down the street, Bruce. The exercise won't kill you."

They walked in a restaurant with the name "Shanna's" slightly faded on its main window. Bruce opened the door as they approached following Veronica as she entered.

The place wasn't that big. It resembled that of a fifties' diner and was no bigger than his meeting room.

"Ronnie Vreeland. Is that you?"

A heavy set woman with an apron and short brunette hair approached the friends. She had a slight Southern drawl to her words. This had to be the Shanna whom the restaurant got its namesake.

"Hello Sophia. It's been a while."

"It sure has. You look as stunning as ever. Who's this handsome man you've brought with you?"

"Sophia this is my friend, Mr. Bruce Wayne."

He stuck his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you."

She returned the gesture. "Well a friend of Ronnie is a friend of mine. Why don't y'all take a seat? I'll be with you in a minute."

Veronica slipped her arm into Bruce's. The millionaire couldn't help but smile. She led him to a window seat, smiling like an excited child as he slid into the seat across from her. Bruce began to somewhat relax. He had needed a break, an escape, from the pressure that was building up inside of him, though he wouldn't have done it for himself. Though he hadn't wanted it, Veronica had turned out to be a silver lining in all this mess.

"So how long have you known Sophia?"

"For a while now. Why? You jealous?"

"No, just curious. With an accent like that, she can't be from anywhere around here."

"Well you've got that right. She's from Alabama. Moved up here to be with her mother."

"Her parents divorced?"

"Yeah. Her mother moved up here to be with Sophia's grandmother. Sophia stayed with her father. She told me the only thing that man gave her was cooking lessons."

"Lucky for us."

"I met her in eighth grade. With her being from the South, she was made fun of. I stood up for her a few times, invited her to my house, and bada-bing bada-boom, we're friends for life. But don't worry Bruce, you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Good to know." he said sarcastically. "So where did the restaurant name come from?"

"Her grandmother Shanna. She started it in the fifties and ran it for about twenty years. Then her mother took over until her health forced her to stop too. Now it's Sophia's. Guess she got thrown into the family business too.

"But I can't believe you've never been here before. I know you're into visiting mom-and-pop stores. This one is just across the street. You can probably see it while you're daydreaming out your window."

"I don't have time to gaze out the window. I work when I'm at my office."

"Of course. I'm sure counting how much money you make in an hour is so tiring. You need to enjoy the simple things in life."

"Like you I suppose?" He asked playfully.

"Exactly."

"Maybe I should follow your example. The extravagant parties, elegant dinners, fine jewelry, makeup, the beauty. You're setting a fine example." He chuckled, resting his head in his hand as he examined her and the beauty that radiated off of her.

"I thought we've been through this. Bruce, you keep staring like that and you're going to strain your eyes."

"Only if you weren't so beautiful Ms. Vreeland."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Wayne. Besides I'm sure I'm not the only beautiful lady that has crossed your path. I saw some of the women at the party last night. The _simple_ dinner party you invited me to. I'm sure they were just swooning to comfort Mr. Wayne after such a stage performance. I mean what happened up there?"

"Stress and too much to drink have never been a good idea," he lied.

"Well, I'm positive they swarmed you asking to take care of you, wanting so much to be with you after the party. How many women stayed at Wayne Manor last night consoling Bruce Wayne? Ten? Twenty?"

He gave a disheartened smile. "There weren't any last night. Only cops. The house was quite empty after they left."

"I bet it was. Wait, cops?" the smile vanished from her face. "Oh, Bruce, I am so sorry. That was such an absent minded thing for me to say. Here I am trying to take your mind off of it and I bring it right back up. I'm so sorry."

He put a hand up to silence her. "It's alright Veronica. You didn't mean it. Besides, I'm no stranger to grief."

"You mean they killed him?" Her eyes widened in horror.

"No," he answered sternly. " _That son of a gun better not have."_ He thought. "I filed a missing person's report with the police. It's been less than twenty-four hours, but with Joker that doesn't mean anything. I hired private investigators, but I've probably wasted my money with that. They have no authority and few resources. I'd probably find him faster on my own. Which is what I was doing when you pulled me out today."

"Bruce I hadn't realized-"

"Veronica please," he interrupted, "It's fine. I needed fresh air anyway." He smiled slightly to hopefully lighten her mood, but she only peered through his soul with those worried eyes. She grabbed his hand as he looked away.

Sophia approached beside them.

"Alrighty then, I'll take y'alls orders now if you're ready." Neither acknowledged her presence.

"Ronnie, everything okay over here?"

The red headed woman tore her gaze from the rigid man sitting across from her as he moved his hand back, gazing intently through the window.

"Sorry Soph."

The owner placed her hand on her shoulder. "It looks like you could use your usual to pick you up."

"That sounds great."

"And what about for your friend?"

"Bruce. Bruce?"

He turned with a deep sigh. "Yes?"

"What would you like to eat, Dear?"

"Just a water is fine." He went back to the window.

"We'll take two of the usuals Sophia."

"Sure thing. I'll be right out."

They sat in silence for a while, lost in thought, at a search for the right words.

"Veronica," his deep voice startled her. She noticed the goofy grin plastered on his face. "Did you see anything that the police might have missed that night?"

"Like what?" She could see his forehead beading with sweat as his grin grew wider.

"Evidence. Anything valuable Joker left behind." He started chuckling. He was doing his best to hold it in, but he could only fight the urge so long.

"Bruce are you okay?" Confusion was written on her face.

"Fine," he ground out between his teeth as he slammed his fist to the table, Veronica jumping at the sudden movement. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "I'm fine," he started again. "Please Veronica. Tell me if you saw anything."

She thought for a moment, still frazzled by those events and the man in front of her. "Nothing. Except Joker was going to force what he gave Alfred to one of the guests until Batman, Alfred, broke it and it spilled on the carpet. Why? Does that help?"

He nodded as he bit his lip, holding the laughter back.

"Bruce what is going on?"

He couldn't hold it back any longer. He erupted with laughter.

"I'm sorry. I… I have to go… Veronica." He forced his way out the seat, nearly knocking the table over, and ran out of the building.

Veronica stared, utterly shocked. The twist of emotions in her friend she had never seen before. This once suave man was breaking down.

"Alright two usuals. Hey, where'd your friend run off to in such a hurry?" Sophia asked noticing the chair.

"I don't know," Veronica answered still flabbergasted.

"I'll just wrap these up to go." Sophia said, heading back for the kitchen.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Bruce ran into the alley next to the restaurant. The laughing stopped as the message came through.

"Batman. It's time for your first assignment. I know you're not in your ridiculous Halloween costume right now. You'd go insane if you were Batman all the time, not that I can say you're completely sane now. Anywho, you have thirty minutes to dress and meet me at the Wayne Tech building. I do have a schedule to keep, so don't keep me waiting."

Bruce took a deep breath in. Whatever he had gotten himself into, he had better strap up. The ride was about to start.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Batman drove into the alley adjacent to the Wayne Tech building. Joker had flagged him down. He jumped out of the car landing in front of the Clown Prince.

"Batman you're here, with time to spare."

"What are we doing here?" He had no time for pleasantries. He and Joker still stood on opposing sides of the law, far from friends.

"Straight to the point. I like that in a henchman. Well your old buddy Wayne has entirely too much stuff. We're here just to take some of it off his hands. The Aerosol Disseminator is our prize today, and you two are gonna get it."

"And what is that for?"

"Another day. Now you two get crackin', I've got somewhere to be."

Joker jumped back in his car and drove away, leaving Batman and Harley in the dust.

"Alright B-man. Where is this device?"

"Twenty-seventh floor. You stay here." He started creeping toward the building not caring what Harley did behind him. He didn't need her to hold him back. This was an in and out job. He knew every inch of this building, every security code, every nook and cranny. It would work best if he did it alone. No one would be suspicious if no alarms were raised, meaning he could keep his somewhat good credit as Batman.

"You can't leave me here like some stray mutt. Mr. J told me to watch you." She ran up to cut him off, standing with her arms crossed in front of him.

"I don't have time for this. Stay here." He gritted. He already was on edge, Harley was really close to pushing him over.

"No siree. You're stuck with me. It's my job to make sure you don't skip out."

"I'm not going to let your incompetence jeopardize the life of an innocent man."

"Well last time I checked, you nearly took my life, so this makes us even."

He bridled his anger back, suppressing the urge to snap her neck for real. He shoved her out of the way, the force so intense it sent her flying in the dirt. He needed to save Alfred. The Clown couldn't be trusted even if he had given his word. He knew he had to play the game until he found Alfred on his own.

Harley dusted herself; she wasn't going to be treated with such disrespect. She had to enforce her authority.

"Fine Bats. But if you step in there without me, I got Mr. J on speed dial ready to kill Geeves off early. See if I'm bluffin'."

A Batarang sliced through the air, pinning the phone to the wall behind her. He was on top of her in seconds, as if he had teleported. He gripped her wrists to the wall, crushing them.

His voice was a harsh whisper. He was taking all his strength not to kill her. "You call Joker, not coming with me will be the least of your concerns." He twisted the hand enough to stain the wrist. Harley squealed in pain. "Got it?"

Harley frantically nodded her head. He released her arms. She immediately grabbed her wrists, mumbling to herself.

"That Batman. I tell ya the truth. Guy thi-," she was stopped by a gauntleted hand. She furiously tried to talk, only creating a muffled sound.

"Who's back there?" Her body tensed up. Batman showed her back to the wall; a finger over his mouth effectively shushing her.

"Come out now or it'll be a lot worse for you." The guard scooted around the corner flashlight pointed and baton poised.

"Last warning." He crept deeper in the alley. A rat scurried across the pavement. He quickly turned around to be relieved at his discovery. He backed further into the alley to be stopped. He was only able to get a slight image of his attacker before falling in a heap on the ground.

Batman motioned for Harley to follow behind him. They stopped at a door just before a gate. The door was locked, guarded by a keypad. He contemplated putting the code in or breaking the lock to have it fixed later.

She pointed to the body collapsed on the ground. "I thought you didn't kill people." That's what she was worried about. He had nearly killed her and threatened to do such again, yet she was concerned about the guard, completely disregarding all the people she and her demented boyfriend had taken from this Earth. Not to mention the only one he would go to such great lengths like this for.

"He's not dead." He went back to contemplating when a furious pounding started. Harley had managed to pull out her hammer from thin air and had begun to assault the metal of the door. Other than a dent here and there, she hadn't made any progress, but the persistent pounding would alert the guards. He discreetly punched in the code to silence her. A final swing clanged against the inside of the frame, echoing through the stairway.

"Whoops."

Batman quickly grabbed her inside, deciding against better judgement not to render her unconscious as he had done the guard.

"What floor is it on?" He ignored her feeling that would be the best way for him to make it out of here without any mishaps and his sanity intact.

He shot his grapple through the gap in the middle of the winding steps. Grabbing Harley, he pulled it taut as they sailed to the twenty-seventh floor.

They landed the railing. Another locked door stood in the way of the two. He talked as he punched in the code to distract her of the fact.

"This floor is covered with a laser field. Wait until I disable it before you move."

"Come on Bats. I think I can handle a few lasers."

The latch unlocked as the door flew open. The corridor behind the door as dark. Harley took a step before Batman quickly grabbed her back. He reached in his utility belt, spraying a substance, exposing the red beams of light that littered the hallway.

"I'll disable the system. Stay here."

He slid down the wall, avoiding the beams to make his way to the fuse box, lifting the specific frame it hid under. He flicked the switches as the power in the security system shut down.

A thud landed behind him. He turned on his heel. Harley picked herself off the ground. She had tried to maneuver the lasers and nearly failed. Had he been any later she would've set the alarm off. Why had fate been so cruel as force Alfred's life in the hands of the harlequin?

Batman ignored her, continuing down the hallway. Objects lined the walls and littered the floor spread. Each was covered with its own set of security from reinforced glass cases to electrified bars and trip wires. All of it culminating to a vault door with a print scanner.

"Don't touch anything." he growled.

He silently moved to the vault like door, studying the lock. He couldn't open it by conventional means. That would give him away. He had to break the lock, leaving his mark on this mission. He reached for his belt as he heard the laser firing, ducking moments before impact. He turned glaring at the harlequin. She shrunk back like a guilty child, hands behind her back.

He turned back to the lock as it pinged, finishing the hack. It had heated the lock, causing the prior prints to resurface. They were then refrozen, solidifying the prints and opening the door.

He slowly pushed the door in. The room was steely, cold and hard. The lighting was dim, its only source from the recess lighting above the machines. The room was filled with prototypes, many of which he hadn't seen in years. The whole space left the Caped Crusader eerie. The ominous tone filling the area.

He crept inside beckoning Harley to follow suit. The Aerosol Disseminator sat in the back, tucked away. Bruce remembered working on it a while back. At the time, it was to be used as a security measure in chemical labs, dissipating toxic chemicals in case of a spill, ultimately saving lives. The idea had been set aside as the the lead had to leave suddenly for family emergencies, leaving the project along with his other duties. At the time, the thought of using the device for villainy was inconceivable, but the more he continued on as Batman, the more he saw the inconceivable conceived.

He kept his head on a swivel. Walking off to the glass case he kept his mind alert looking for the unexpected as he was unable to shake the ominous feeling. Reaching the covering, he lifted it, careful as to not smudge it or anything else that might cause alarm or link it back to him. Upon his signal, Harley grabbed the machine, struggling to hold it. He replaced the glass covering and grabbed the device from the woman.

Leading the way back to the door, he stepped through the threshold releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He wasn't home free, but half the battle was over.

The siren broke his sense of relief. Head snapping back, he found Harley still in the vault.

"I told you don't touch. Now you've set off the alarm."

"You're saying this is my fault? How can I set it off from the inside? Look at your _foot,_ Mr. Smarty Pants."

His back foot had landed on the back up security beam, one installed specifically to trick intruders on their way out. He was so occupied with finding a way out, he had lost his surrounding, something that had never happened to him before. Something so simple. What was wrong with him?

"Come on."

The two ran down the corridor, device in tow on the hero's back.

"Halt!"

The guards had cut them off in the stairway. As they turned to double back, a second set of guards cut the path.

Had he not been on the receiving end of it, he would've been quite impressed at the response time.

He could hear the murmuring. " _It's Batman." "What is he doing here?" "Why's he with Joker's girl?"_

He reached for his belt. One finally stepped out. "Put your hands in the air."

Harley stepped out. "You can't do that. He's Batman."

They fired at her feet.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"I don't care who he is. He's not Superman. A bullet to the head'll kill 'em no sight. Hands over your head!"

They both did as the officer said. The officer droned on about following him slowly. Batman quickly scanned the floor for anything that could be used to escape. A window laid on the other side of the guards to his left. He had an idea, an easy escape had he been by himself.

The guards continued with his gun still trained on them. The hero tapped the harlequin with his foot, discreetly getting her attention.

"Stop that," she whispered.

"Listen to me. There's a window on the left. Watch my hand. On three follow me."

He had grabbed a Batarang before the guards had stopped them. It now rested on the back of his head. He opened his hands, spreading his fingers to give Harley the signal.

The security began moving them, Batman held fast his position.

 _ **One...**_

"Look Bats, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

 _ **Two…**_

"Alright, the hard way it is." The gun cocked aimed at the Knight's forehead.

 _ **Three…**_

He took the Batarang and launched at the gun. As it clattered to the ground the others joined in the fight. Blows and punches were exchanged, an all out brawl.

With a flick of his wrist a white cloud filled the room. Coughing and sputtering. Rapid gunfire. Shattered window. Screams. Silence.

It had all been a rush. The Crusader nearly tripped as he landed in the neighboring alley. The device he had been carrying clattered on the ground in front of him, contents scattering across the ground.

A new rage sprang up inside of him. He collected the pieces and threw them in his vehicle. Tonight had been a disaster on all levels. Acquiring the device had failed, he had blown his low profile, and Harley had been captured. While the last could've been seen as a blessing, this was spiraling out of control and it had just started.

Hopping into the Batmobile, he sped off, knowing this was going to get a lot worse.


	6. Chapter 6: The Break-Out

**I don't own Batman or any related characters.**

 **A/N: And we're back. I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have any ideas, comment. Any complaints, comment. Any compliments, comment. Whatever you do...**

 **READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.  
**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

The night was hot and stifling, accurately reflecting the emotions inside him. The disaster earlier that night had shown him that if he was going to get Alfred back safely he had to take matters into his own hands. Two steps ahead of Joker was no longer good enough. He would have to fire on all cylinders, focus himself so that he wouldn't make any more careless mistakes that would jeopardize the life of his surrogate father.

He stared down from the roof of an old building. Across the street was Clown Jack's Novelty Items storage warehouse. Joker had Alfred hidden somewhere in Gotham. He admitted to it when he pointed out Harley made the initial drop as she had left not to long before he himself had dropped in with his crusade. Harley wasn't nearly as cunning or creative as Joker was, and if she had stashed the butler somewhere, it would have to be a place where they had stored other hostages, somewhere for which she was familiar. Perhaps an old headquarters of her lover.

He shot his grapple gun, gliding across the expanse, landing lightly on the roof despite his large frame. Entering via the stairwell that led from the roof to the interior, he reminisced on the battle that had taken place here. It was no different than the countless others he and the Joker had engaged in. Sure the plot had changed, the location different, but it was always the same. When it looked like Joker might gain the upperhand, Batman would find some slight glitch, exploit it and pull through. The thought that the war between the two had become monotonous terrified him. A game of cat and mouse as Joker had said, with no end in sight. He often wondered how long this charade would last, how it would all play out when the smoke settled.

He entered the dilapidated facility. It took him over an hour to search every crack and crevice for any sign of Alfred, but this place was as dead as the rats that littered the ground. Not even so much as a green hair.

"Where are you Alfred?" he said to himself.

He took a final glance before he climbed the decrepit stairs back to the top of the building. There was nothing left there for him. He had gone over the whole building twice to make sure not to make a careless error like he had earlier when he set off the alarm.

He stood on the ledge of the building staring into the vast expanse of Gotham. He hadn't really had a chance to come to terms with the magnitude of how deeply Alfred's absence had been affecting him. He had been desperately trying to find a solution, drowning himself in a vengeful crusade to fix the problem without truly facing it. Sure Batman was on the streets, but had Alfred not been supporting him, Batman the ideal would have died a long time ago. And now that he wasn't there, he was losing his edge, losing focus on everything else.

He took a last longing look at the city. Alfred was out there. He had to find him.

 **PAGE BREAK**

It was 9:40 when Bruce stepped into the meeting room. He had spent the entire night scouring the city for his butler. All he had to show for it was a foul mood and sleepless night. To find Alfred was to gain an advantage over Joker. To gain the advantage over Joker was to exploit a weakness. He needed leverage to acquire any information.

The head of security walked in the room engrossed in a very heated conversation completely oblivious to his superior sitting across from him. Bruce studied the man. William Hodis had been head of security for a little over six months. He was a quiet man with a small build that hadn't seemed quite right for the job he had applied for. And while Bruce still had his doubts, Hodis had more than proven his weight amping up security measures by twenty percent last quarter to prevent any cyber breaches or physical break-ins. He had done great work for Wayne Enterprises despite the incident last night.

"Look we'll discuss this later." Hodis ended the call, shoving the phone in his pocket, finally noticing his superior.

"Mr. Wayne, you're… you're here early. You're not usually early. Not saying there is anything wrong with that. I wasn't expecting to see you yet. I... I was just setting up." He paused, his face turning red. "How much of that did you hear?"

He had heard all of it, but there was no point in unsettling the man. He just shook his head. He could see some of the nervous energy dissipate in the him.

He continued to study his head of security. His face looked familiar in the sense that his features resembled that of someone he had recently met.

"You wouldn't happen to have any siblings would you Mr. Hodis?"

The man gave a cynical chuckle. "As a matter of fact, I do. That was actually my half brother on the other end. He's having issues even after I helped get seen here a couple days ago."

"Your brother is John Vanderbuilt? I knew he looked familiar." The same neurotransmitter he had built was what Joker was using to contact him mentally. He needed to find this man. This was the leverage he had been talking about. Now that he thought about it, Joker had mentioned how his resident engineer was missing. This was the lead Batman had been looking for.

"The client with the neuro-transmitter. It was brilliant. We've been trying to get in touch with him to hire him to take command of this project."

"Well you might as well look for someone else for that. He's ditched Gotham for some reason. He's not even in the state."

"That's a shame. We really could have used him." Bruce replied. " _Joker must've run him off."_ He thought to himself. It was a smart move, but he needed him now at least to reverse engineer the serum Joker had forced into Alfred.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Wayne. I need to collect a couple of things I left in my office." The phone was still in his pocket. He needed the number.

"Just a second. While I'm thinking about it. Mr. Hodis, can you perhaps give me the number your half brother called you from. I'd just like to tell him he has a resource here at Wayne Enterprises."

"I'd really appreciate that Mr. Wayne, but it was a toll free number. He called from a payphone. He was lucky I picked up."

"Well whenever he gets a permanent number let me know." Great. The man had gone off the grid. Another dead end to add to the countless ones he had had last night. At this point, no matter how much money he had access to, he couldn't afford a hitch like this. The cost was far to expensive.

As he plotted all the variables in the situation, looking for the possible advantage, meticulously analyzing each outcome, some of the other members of the security committee entered. Soon after, Hodis entered, thus starting the meeting.

"Good morning gentlemen. Let's get started." He switched on the TV that had been mounted on the wall. A security feed began to play. He didn't need to see the footage to know that it was the feed of him and Harley breaking through security measures.

"As you're all aware, Wayne Tech was broken into last night. With all the technology and advances we have in that building, we cannot let this happen again, regardless of who is trying to break in."

One of the members, Randy Arbitor, took this as a cue to speak his mind. He had always been one to stir up trouble. Never a favorite of his, but his results for the company would make him out as a fool if he was fired. "I always knew that Batman had a few screws loose, but this? The guy's a menace to society."

Bruce raised an eyebrow to the man. He knew that Batman had an acquired taste and many would disapprove of his tactics. Nonetheless, it was fun stirring the pot to see why people had their perceptions of Batman because often, at least to him, they were biased, stated without true fact and based solely on what the media portrayed him as.

"Really? Why is that? I always thought Batman was a necessary part of ridding Gotham of the criminal underworld," Bruce replied.

Arbitor snickered. "Batman _is_ _part_ of the criminal underworld. A vigilante working outside the police is a criminal. What's to stop him from doing whatever he wants? Nothing. That's why we're having this meeting today."

"And the countless crimes he's stopped count for nothing?"

"Half the crime started when _he_ came. I mean if he's so trustworthy why wear a mask? But by all means Mr. Wayne, why not hire him for our security? You seem to admire him so much. Besides that, it looks like he already knows all the codes."

Bruce tried to hide his disapproval, but with the past few days he was having, he was finding it quite difficult.

"Alright, let's come back." Hodis interjected, taking control of the meeting before it got tense. He needed Mr. Wayne happy if he was going to get his budget approved. "Regardless of our beliefs about Gotham's resident masked citizen, we still have a crucial fact to face; Wayne Enterprises security was not ready for what he had to offer. It seems nothing of value was taken, just this." The picture on the screen showed the Aerosol Disseminator. "The project was discontinued a while back. However, the mere fact that someone other than an employee with top clearance was able to enter unsettles me. Clearly our systems were inadequate and need to be updated. Which is why I have come up with several ideas that are simple but quite effective." He began to pass out packets showing and explaining in great detail what he hoped to improve.

Bruce was quite impressed. It was a very well organized presentation. While the security at Wayne Tech had already been quite extensive, this would make it nearly impossible for even he to get in.

Mr. Hodis waited as he and the others in the room studied the packet, but a persistent knock on the glass windows caused everyone to divert their attention. Lucius walked in, a perturbed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Mr. Wayne."

"I'm sure it can wait Lucius. This meeting shouldn't last too much longer." His voice was calm and friendly, but his dour expression insisted Lucius tread lightly.

"I realize that, but this is rather urgent." Lucius matched the millionaire's expression.

With a heavy sigh, the man rose. "If you all will excuse me. I will be back soon." His expression deepened, the foul mood he had been covering up was welling up to the surface.

Bruce followed Lucius back to his office. The older man shut the door. He paused as a parent does before they scold their children.

"What are you looking for Lucius?" Bruce had become impatient. Lucius held his words before finally speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm attending to the matters of my company, and possibly gaining some semblance of normalcy if that's alright with you."

"You know that's not what I meant. What were you doing last night at Wayne Tech?"

"Following a lead," was his simple answer.

"Following a lead? You stole property."

"Last time I checked, the company was named Wayne. I can't steal what belongs to me."

"Then why not just do it as Bruce Wayne?"

"This wasn't a job for him. Batman had to do this."

"Then why was he with Harley Quinn?"

There was a tense pause as Lucius realized how precarious the situation had just become.

"You're working with him aren't you? Bruce this is insane even for you."

"I'm following a lead." His voice was deadly calm as hard eyes shot daggers at the other man.

"Joker is going to lead you and Alfred to your graves. Is that what you want?"

"That's not going to happen!" He rubbed his eyes as he took a deep breath. This whole thing was starting to take its toll and it had just begun.

He continued. "Everyone knows Joker is unstable. The only way to save Alfred's life is to follow his rules. Until I'm able to find a lead on how to secure Alfred safely and cure him, I have to play the game."

"And what if this game forces you to do something you're absolutely morally opposed to? Is it out of the question that Joker will ask you to kill a man? A man with a son and wife waiting for him at home? What are you going to do then?"

"I don't need your approval, never have. And I don't need this." Bruce pushed passed Lucius. He didn't want to hear this. He knew what he was doing.

Lucius grabbed his arm before he could exit. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just want you to think about this situation past today. You can't let anger cloud your judgement and give you regrets once this is all over and done. You and I both know Alfred wouldn't want you to go about it like this. He would tell you to find another way."

A small pause filled the space before the millionaire spoke. "After he's safe in Wayne Manor, I'll let him tell me that." He pulled his arm away from Lucius and swiftly walked out the office.

He did the best he could to pin up his emotions, but could feel some leaking out of his body language. He reemerged in the conference room, everyone still studying their packets as Hodis had begun to explain each measure he planned to take.

"Sorry for the interruption. It was my private investigators working on the case of my missing butler."

Everyone's head became lowered. While he was flattered by the respect, he wasn't in the mood for it. There was no time to be caught in the moment. It was time for action.

"Well Mr. Wayne, we were just discussing the exact changes we plan to make to the security system, going into more detail about how each is to be implemented." Hodis explained.

Bruce tried to listen as he explained, but his mind continued to tune out the man, as he tried to focused on what he needed to do to get Alfred back. What if Joker wanted a life for a life? Would he so easily kill a man to get Alfred back?

He didn't want to think about the meeting. In fact, this whole thing was just a formality. The security didn't need upgrading, but doing so would take any possible suspicion of his connection to Batman off his back.

"The new retinal scanners will not only require a corneal scan, but a voice-"

"Mr. Hodis, there is no need to further explain these new countermeasures. You have sold me on each one. How much will you need to implement them?"

"I'm glad you enjoy them. Mr. Wayne. This will make begging a little easier. In order to get all this operational, we're going to need at least $300,000."

Bruce pulled a checkbook out his jacket pocket and began to write.

"Take $500,000. If more is needed report directly to me."

Hodis gratefully took the check. "Thank you Mr. Wayne. Well, I suppose now the committee will vote for which ones to specifically integrate."

"Well I will leave that to the committee. I have to step out."

They all nodded as he left the room. Now he could focus on more pressing matters.

 **PAGE BREAK**

He sat in his office in front of the computer screen. Since the security meeting, he had met with a few clients, acknowledged future appointments, and replied to hundreds of emails. None of it had distracted him from his dilemma.

He stood from his desk to gaze at the city from his high perch. It had been a somewhere over 50 hours. For any other situation, he would be more hopeful. He hadn't given up on Alfred, far from it, but he was following Joker blind. For the second time in his life, he didn't have a plan, couldn't see how to work this situation to his favor. He had only felt like this once before, the night his parents died, but Alfred had been there to help him, to give him a glimpse of how this horrific trauma could turn around for his good.

He felt a smile break across his face, but not from the memory of his surrogate father _. "What does this creep want now?"_

Quickly, he arranged the office so no one could walk in on his insanity. He desperately held in his laughter as he locked the door and took the phone off the hook. That's when the insane laughter began. It was such an unusual sound that escaped his mouth. He hardly ever experienced a laugh so genuine in his life. But, it always baffled him that Joker could take a sound of such joy and pervert it so.

The voice finally came. "Batsy! We have a lot to discuss. Particularly about the screw ups last night. Meet me in two hours at the warehouse. And don't think about standing me up, I don't think Alfred's health can take that."

Bruce's head snapped as he mentioned the Englishman's name. How had he known?

"I swear Joker if you so much as breathe on him your head is mine," he said aloud. He knew no one could hear him. How had Joker figured it out? There was no way Joker was smart enough to connect him to Batman, could he? There was too much uncertainty.

He gathered his things and left out his room, exiting the building through the secluded stairway. It was time to change the rules of Joker's game.

 **PAGE BREAK**

He entered the warehouse the perverted clown was now calling "home" well in the time limit he had been given.

"Where's Joker?" he growled at the henchmen. They all shrugged as they looked back one another.

"Who wants to know?" one asked.

He really wasn't in the mood for their tomfoolery. He threw the bold among them against a wall. The others immediately pointed to an obscure office. All henchmen were the same. They had the mob mentality. Together they were a problem, but take out the head, and they'll do whatever you want.

He bust through the door to the office, Joker nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Batman! Have you ever heard of knocking? Just give me a second to tidy up, but feel free to sit."

The Dark Knight remained standing. He didn't want the clown to think they were allies. This was strictly business, and at the end of the day, the only person he could really count on was himself. But Joker seemed off. Not his full psychotic self. He had a nervousness in his movements, a slight fear in his eye, dissimilar to any one he had ever been able to inflict on him. No, this was true horror.

"You're not going to sit? Fine." He took his arm and swept everything on the desk to the floor. "Now about last night. I would say that was a job well botched. Not only did you allow my best girl to be arrested, you destroyed the device. Now Bats, I thought we had an understanding? You do as I say and Alfred wouldn't meet an early death."

His face twisted into a scowl and his hands turned to fist. He fought with himself to keep from pounding the lunatic into the wall. The sound of his father figure's name coming out his mouth just made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh, are you a little upset? Well Alfie and I had a good chat last night. He told me quite interesting secrets about himself, Wayne, you. He was quite the chatterbox."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "What did he tell you?"

"Sorry. Those secrets are mine alone. Now I would hate to be rash, so here's what we're going to do. You bring me Harley and I forget this happened."

"You want me to break her out of Arkham?"

"Is that a problem?" The madman flashed all his deranged teeth at the Dark Knight. Batman was right where he wanted him, and he couldn't do a blasted thing about it.

"Use any means necessary. The more collateral damage the better."

"I'm going to need your men."

"Oh no, no, no, my pointy eared friend. I believe you misunderstood me. _You_ are to break Harley out. Alone. That is how you like to work right?"

"You said use any means necessary."

"Yes. I don't care how you do it. But you are to do it by yourself. But if your reputation means more to you than the life of the most eligible bachelor's butler, I can just…" he pulled the trigger switch from his suit coat.

"Don't."

"Good. Now get going. And be quick about it. I'm on a time schedule and so is Alfie boy."

Batman placed his hands under his cape. His chest heaving. He couldn't allow Joker to see them shaking with anger. But what had Alfred told him? He knew Alfred would keep the most important of secrets despite torture, but Joker was in a league of his own. He pushed the thought aside. Alfred was loyal to a fault, and if saving his life meant that Joker knew he was Bruce Wayne, then so be it, but he had to contain himself, at least while he was here. All he needed was to permit Joker a chance to see he had gotten under his skin. He swiftly exited as his mind searched for a way to gain the advantage before this became way out of hand.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Besides the usual robberies and break-ins, Gotham had been quiet, a perfect opportunity for the commissioner to catch up on his paperwork. He would be late coming home from work again, but Barbara would understand. Besides, she was hardly at home anyway.

He stared at the mountains of papers before deciding which to start with. On the top of one was Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler. It had been a shame what happened to him. The past day or so, a task force had been searching for him, but to no avail. He knew he should start with that pile. As he began, he caught a light switching off in the corner of his eye.

"Heading out?" he said without looking up from the sheet he had started working on.

"No, just heading out for a bite before my next shift," Bullock stated.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting after that concussion from Wayne's party?"

"They just tell you that as a precaution. Besides, someone had to pick up Montoya's shift."

"Yeah? What happened to her?"

"She had some family emergency."

Both men snapped their heads at the sound of a tree against the window. As they looked outside, there was nothing there. Returning their attention to each other, they chuckled slightly.

Bullock's chuckle quickly morphed into a disappointed glare as he watched the shadow move from behind the door.

"Ever heard'a knocking?"

Batman remained silent as he made his way to the front of the Commissioner's desk. He noticed him working on Alfred's missing persons report.

"Batman. Wasn't expecting to see you here today," Gordon began.

"Yeah, it's unlike a criminal to show up to a police station on his own," Bullock snapped.

"I have a lead on Wayne's butler." Batman stated as he pointed to the sheet of paper on top of the stack Gordon had started.

"Go on," Gordon instructed, his face turning serious.

"Really Commish? You're gonna let this nutjob walk in and talk about saving folks and not even address what he did last night?"

"That wasn't me. I was dealing with another matter on the other side of town," Batman replied.

"Oh yeah? I only got a dozen eyewitnesses plus security feeds saying it was you. Excuse me if I don't take your word for it."

"Bullock, come on. How many times have we seen Bat-imposters recently?"

Batman pulled a tape from under his cape.

"I was stopping a robbery at Rockens's Diamond Emporium at the time of the Wayne Tech incident. Three burglars. Two of them were escapees. Check the timestamp."

"We believe you Batman. Now what were you saying about the Pennyworth case?"

"I need an interview with Quinzel. I have reason to believe she knows where the butler is."

"And you're just doing this out of the kindness of your heart, ain't ya?" the large man retorted.

"Wayne's a friend."

"Course he is." Bullock mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know that she'll cooperate Batman. That was the first thing we tried, and we couldn't get a peep out of her," the commissioner added.

"I have ways of making her talk." His voice was a low growl. He hated betraying the trust of Commissioner Gordon like this, but it was him or Alfred, and blood is thicker than water.

"Alright Batman, we'll take you to her, but we have to have someone stand outside for security reasons."

Batman nodded in agreement before he headed back out the door, bumping into Bullock as he did so.

The man waited until he knew Batman was no longer in earshot. "Come on Commish. Something doesn't seem off about him? Look I hate on the guy, but I can say he doesn't have to prove himself. Whenever I accuse him of some activity, he just lets it go over like I hadn't said a thing. But today, he made an extra effort to show us that Wayne Tech wasn't him."

It had seemed odd to him that Batman had made such a push to convince them he wasn't at the robbery. Never had he let Bullock's bullheaded accusations phase him. And he had seemed a little off. His presence had been chilling and dark as opposed to the usual reticent and investigative. Still Batman had come through more times than he could count. He deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt Bullock."

"Fine. But fool me once…"

The detective walked out. Gordon knew what he said, but he was definitely going to keep his guard up for any unusual activity.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Batman waited on the Commissioner. He had never felt nervous about many things. But tonight his stomach had butterflies in it. He willed himself to concentrate on what he was about to engage in. In order for this to work, he had to make sure nothing went wrong. He had always hid his emotion as he put on the cowl, but tonight he had to make that extra effort to do so as not to give himself away before he could finish. He didn't want to do this. Harley fully deserved the situation, but this was bigger than her. It was Alfred's life. He didn't have a choice. Lost in thought, he barely noticed the black police car pull up.

Gordon was the only one to emerge from the car. He met the Dark Knight at the gate.

"Bullock thought it best he didn't come." Gordon informed him. Batman nodded. He knew that wasn't the real reason he didn't show. He was suspicious of the vigilante's behavior. Gordon didn't want him to come in case Batman had been guilty. He was keen to pick up on the subtlety of being guilted. Bullock would've tipped Batman off, and any lead they had on him would be blown.

They walked into the prison as the Commissioner led him to the back where the prisoners were held.

As they walked back to Harley's cell, the inmates, Gotham's rogue gallery, began pounding on their cell walls making comments to Batman. Normally, he would have avoided eye contact, not letting their actions phase him. But today, he looked at each and every one as he went down the row. Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler, Mad Hatter. All villains he had never thought twice about putting them away in the looney bin. But as he caught his reflection in a cell door, he was doing the exact thing he had put them in here for. What had made him more righteous than him?

They reached Harley's cell at the end of the hall. The guard who had been with them opened the door.

"You're wasting your time Gordy. I'm not talkin'. You can go back to your don-" She looked to see Batman at the door. "YOU! You piece of filth. This is all your fault!" She ran towards him looking as if she was going to attack, but she stopped short, breathing heavily at him.

Batman looked back at the Commissioner. "I'll need a few minutes."

Gordon nodded watching as Batman walked in and closed the door. Gordon immediately made his way to the security room to watch the feed from the camera in the cell, ordering the guard who had opened the door to wait outside of it. If Batman was going to make a move he would see it and radio the guard to take action as he made his way down. He had faith in Batman, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

Behind the closed door, Batman eyed Harley. She was pacing back and forth, rambling about how he had left and how he now had the audacity to come at her now. He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared for all that was going to happen next. He grabbed her and sat her down at the small table provided mid pace. She became quiet quickly. Now it was his turn to pace.

Harley began fidgeting, the tension in the air making her uncomfortable.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

He paused in front of the table before he turned to look at her.

"Where's the butler Harley?" his voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"What? You're gonna have ta try harder than that Bats. You know I ca-"

He flipped the table. Seized her. Pressed her against the corner of the far wall, out of sight of the camera above them and of the door window adjacent to them.

"Where is Wayne's butler?" he nearly yelled. The female in front of him looked as if she was going to have a heart attack from fear. Her mouth moved but uttered no words. Now she would listen.

He started again, his voice a whisper. "Listen and listen good. If you want to get out of here, you will do as I say exactly. I set an EMP on the main generator. It will cut the power to this wing in a minute. All you have to do is answer my questions normally. Do you understand?"

She slowly nodded her head. He put her back on the ground. She eyed him as she walked away from him, tripping on her feet. In the straight jacket, she was unable to catch her balance.

"I really don't know Bats, I swear. And Joker would kill me if I told ya. Please just leave me alone." She continued to scoot back as Batman stalked forward. He had to admit, she had gotten right back into character.

"Joker is nothing compared to what I can do. Now tell me where he is. Do you not understand a man's life is at stake?"

"So? He shouldn't have tried to cross Mr. J. He gave his life away as far as I'm concerned. Look Batman, why don't you and your police dogs… go look for… him if he means… so much. What is going… on in here?"

A layer of smoke was spreading around the room. It had started thin but had become noticeably thicker. Harley had begun to cough violently as had Batman. It took no time before Harley had passed out on the floor and Batman was down on his knees.

"Gordon!" he cried out, desperately trying to get his attention.

All the lights in the wing shut off.

The commissioner's eyes opened wide in horror as he raced down to the cell, radioing the guard to open the door.

Reaching the cell door, he could see the guard frantically searching through his keys. In the dark, he wasn't going to get anywhere. Gordon pushed him to the side as he pulled his master key out.

"Come on! Come on!" the commissioner yelled at the door as he forced the right key in the lock and removed the barricade.

The reserve power came on as he rushed into the room. A gaping hole had been blasted in the far wall. Both Batman and Harley were gone. And a message had been spray painted on the remaining walls.

"HA! HA! HA!"

 **PAGE BREAK**

Batman removed his rebreather as he sat in the Batmobile catching his breath.

He was in a dark alley a few blocks away from the asylum. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was high. In the passenger's seat was Harley.

He couldn't believe what he had just pulled off. His mind raced along with his heart as he recounted the events in his head.

Before he and the commissioner had even entered Arkham, he had placed a small magnetic EMP device on the main generator underground. He had emerged to meet the head of police minutes before he had arrived. One entered and in the cell with Quinn, he pressed the remote timer for the device.

The entire interview had been a set up. After he had told his passenger the plan, he placed a smoke bomb of knock out gas in the corner of the room. He had been around the gas plenty of times to build up somewhat of a resistance. Plus his large build would cause it to take longer to have effect. However, the generator had been rigged to go off right as he had started feeling the effects.

As the lights went out, he put on the rebreather. Walking to the wall behind him, he placed a small explosive. He then pulled the miniature spray paint cans from his belt and sprayed the message he had seen all too many times as a symbol of pain and suffering. His hand squeezed tighter in the trigger as he progressed until he broke the trigger and paint exploded on his gauntlets. His mind and his heart at war. His mind telling him this had no good outcome in any direction, but his heart advising him that this was necessary to save Alfred.

The explosive blew the wall behind him forcing him to push his thoughts to the side. He replaced the can in his belt, grabbed Harley, and grappled to the ground placing the female in the Batmobile as he drove off.

As he sat up, he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Harley had begun to stir.

"Can someone get the number on that bus? Oy."

She looked to her left and nearly fell out of her seat.

"Batman. Say something, you almost gave me a heart attack. And what are we doing out here?" She lifted her arms to look out the window, but she was quickly jerked back, her right arm handcuffed to the seat.

"If you don't like me why break me out to chain me up? And why the hell did you knock me out?"

"This wasn't my choice. And if I was going to pull this off, you had to be unconscious, otherwise it would have been a repeat of last night and we both would be locked up."

She seemed to accept what he said. "That butler must really mean something for you to go through all this trouble." He side glanced at her surprised by the lucidity of her statement and the sheer concern on her face. But as soon as it had come, it had vanished.

"Well Bats, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." She tapped the dashboard twice. "And why not take these cuffs off me."

Batman remained still.

"Batman, you broke me out. Mission accomplished. Let's go."

He continued to look out the windshield.

"Hello? Earth to Batman," she said waving her hand in his face.

He still ignored her as he pressed one of the numerous buttons on the console of the vehicle.

"What was that?"

He turned to her. "Where's the butler Harley?"

"Are you still on this? I thought we dropped this. Let's just go."

He pointed to the button he had pressed. "That was a silent alarm. It notifies the police of my location. Their response time is one minute 45 seconds. Tell me or return to Arkham."

She started laughing. "You're bluffing. Mr. J told you to bring me back. He'll kill Geeves if you show up empty handed."

"He told me to break you out. If you get arrested again, I have no control over that. But test it."

Her laughter faded as she realized the seriousness of his threat. "Go ahead. I'll be out again in no time. Puddin' will come get me."

Batman snickered. "The Joker doesn't care about you. The only reason he sent me here was to try and ruin my reputation. He could care less if you were free."

She frowned. "Yeah well, if I go down, then you're gonna get caught too." She nodded believing she now had the upperhand.

"Fine. If Joker doesn't come through with his end of the deal, they're going to need a lot more than a padded cell and straight jacket to hold me down." He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Thirty-seven seconds."

Harley looked at the vigilante in front of her. He had a dark look on his face, stern, and clearly not bluffing. He was insane, but she knew he would go through with it. And she was not going back to Arkham.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you. Just get us out of here."

Batman pressed the button again and drove a couple miles down before stopping again. He smiled in his head. The button just turned his house lights on remotely. But now he had the edge he'd been looking for. He was about to put this all behind him.

He parked the vehicle.

"You're crazy. You know that?"

"Where is he?"

"Alright. I hid him just before you tried to kill me."

"Where?"

"You see I outsmarted you this time. When I took him, I thought, 'What would Batman do?' See I knew you would think I hid him in a place where we had already hid a hostage. So I hid him somewhere we hadn't held someone at. Somewhere you would never look."

"Where Harley?" She was really dancing on his nerve. He didn't have time for this.

"Alright. Alright. Keep your cape on. He's at the old theater on Crime Alley _across_ from where we hid one of our hostages years ago. I put him in a storage closet." She smiled proud of herself for staying one step ahead of the world's greatest detective before she was abruptly ripped from her seat, her right arm twisting at an awkward angle. There was an intense anger in Batman's grip one she had only seen when he was intent on snapping her neck.

Batman's mind was racing. There was no way she could have known that he wouldn't look there. He hadn't stepped foot in that place for over twenty years. The one place he had a genuine fear of and she had the audacity to defile it. His breathing was heavy as he stared into her very soul. His vision going red.

"Batman? Batman! My arm!" Harley shouted in pain, but it fell on deaf ears as the grip on her suit tightened. But without warning his anger dissolved slightly. He turned her loose, breathing still labor, but his anger had visibly subsided. He didn't make eye contact with her.

Harley sank into her seat as the car began to move. She was afraid to know what was going on with him. For all she knew, he would try to kill them both in a second. She knew he was crazy, but this rollercoaster ride was not what she signed up for.

"Did they drop you as a kid? Jeez. I knew you were crazy, but you really are insane." She rubbed her shoulder, hoping it had not been ripped out of socket.

The rest of the ride was calm and quiet as they came to a stop in a quiet part of Gotham.

Batman jumped out the car and came to open Harley's door.

"And they say chivalry is dead." He bent down to uncuff her. After which he grabbed her by her suit and threw her to the ground.

"Hey! This isn't where Mr. J's place. Where are you going?"

"Joker said I had to rescue you, not bring you back. Walk if you want to get there."

He drove away instantly as the rain began to come down.

 **PAGE BREAK**

It was a torrential downpour by the time he had made it to Crime Alley.

He had nearly strangled Harley after she told him where she had stored Alfred. The only reason he had released her was the thought of Alfred, his parents, his eight year old self. Harley was an incompetent lackey. There was no way she could know the torment those four individuals had endured here. She just happened to land on a coincidence. A very unlucky coincidence.

He jumped out the Batmobile and walked to the front door, pausing before he entered. He pushed down all his fears, all his emotional ties. If he didn't go in there, another parent would be lost to this horrendous monument of desolation.

He rushed in as he looked for a closet or access door of any kind. He went through every viewing room the theater had, without so much as a handkerchief. He busted every door down with no sign of Alfred. That's when he forced his way to the last viewing room.

It was empty, chairs were upturned, the screen was ripped, and graffiti was everywhere. He walked down the middle aisle. As he turned to face the room in its entirety, he imagined all the people that once filled the room. The elegance this place once held. As he swept the room upon reminiscing about the old days, his eyes caught sight of yet another door. He had grown exasperated with his lack of results. However, this door had a broken lock on it. There was wet oil around it, meaning someone had just been there. A new hope filled his heart.

He kicked the door in. The room was lit by a single bulb. It was cluttered, littered by tons of discarded props haphazardly thrown in here. He spotted a chair leg behind a filing cabinet. He pushed everything in his way to one side. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Alfred.

Yet all he found was an overturned chair with cables around it.

He yelled out in fury as he punched a hole in the wall next to him. It was clear Alfred had been there, but he had been too late. Someone had moved him or… He had to keep that thought out of his mind. As he dusted his glove he notiecd the paint on his gauntlet. He was becoming what he had always feared. He had to start taking control of this situation. He was reacting, not acting. Joker was calling the shots and he was standing by letting him. He had to start making some demands of his own, for Alfred's sake.

He looked past his gloves to notice the pile of rust on the floor. He tilted his head to get a better view. At first it looked like nonsense, but a closer look and he recognized the handwriting. Alfred had to still be alive. It was his famous shorthand.

It read " _Joker and unknown partner. Moved to 135 Ch."_ He moved the filing cabinet to see if there was more, but it had been clearly smeared in transition. He grabbed a camera from his belt, saving the message. Wherever "135 Ch" he would find it, and bring Alfred home. And God help Joker and his partner if he couldn't.

He made his way back to the Batmobile. It continued to downpour as he drove home.


End file.
